The objective of this study is to determine whether groups of men aged 35-57 exposed to higher-than-usual frequencies of potentially stressful life events tend to have higher death rates, higher rates of coronary heart disease, and higher blood pressure levels and smoking rates, than a comparable contrast group with less exposure to stressful life events. In addition, the study aims to determine whether stressful life events are imposed in an individual as a result of being identified as a high risk for coronary heart disease. That is, does the process of being informed of one's risk and, as a consequence, being asked to take preventive measures such as changing diet and smoking behaviors, losing weight, and taking medication for hypertension, operate as a specific stress factor and influence mortality?